1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-skid control device operable to effectively actuate an automobile brake system with no substantial loss resulting from slippage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art anti-skid control device makes use of a switch signal from a stop lamp switch adapted to be closed and opened selectively in dependence on a brake manipulating operation and is so designed and so configured that, when the switch signal is ON, the device can be set in a first control mode in which a locked condition of, for example, automobile wheels can be quickly detected, but when the switch signal is OFF, the device can be set in a second control mode in which the detection of the locked condition can be delayed to avoid any possible unnecessary activation of solenoid units for pressure control valves used in wheel cylinders.
However, the prior art anti-skid control device has the following problem. By way of example, in the event of the occurrence of fusion of a switch contact of the stop lamp to such an extent as to result in the continued generation of an ON signal, the anti-skid control device tends to determine that, although an automobile driver has not actually depressed a brake pedal, the brake pedal has been depressed and then resume the first mode in which the switch signal is ON. Once the anti-skid control device resumes the first control mode, the device quickly responds to even a slight change in wheel speed and, therefore, a smooth run of the vehicle tends to be hampered.